


Cuatro costumbres después del sexo.

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Yuri tiene 18 años, despues del sexo, vida sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Un mini fic con cuatro escenas cortas sobre la vida sexual de Yuri Plisetsky y Jean Jacques Leroy.JJ x Yuri.





	

****

 

 

**Costumbre 1: Un cigarro.**

Luego de tener relaciones sexuales era como un ritual para Jean salir a fumar un cigarro. Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, dado que sus músculos aun se encontraban entumecidos. Observa a Yuri a su lado y sonríe. Busca con la mirada sus bóxer color rojo con una hoja de mapple impreso en ellos, están a solamente dos metros de allí, parece lejos, pero al lado de lo que pasó anoche en esa cama, realmente se sorprendía que no lo tuviera el vecino de abajo.  
Se levantó, caminó hacia ellos y los tomó, estaban algo húmedos pero no le importó demasiado. Giró la cabeza  para ver el reloj en la mesita de luz, eran las seis de la mañana y estaba amaneciendo en Canadá.

Masticó de su propia saliva, no tenía mucha humedad en la boca. Salió al balcón así, con los bóxer solamente, agradecía que no había gente en la calle y prendió un cigarrillo, lo colocó en su boca y observó el paisaje. Se podían ver las amplias montañas frente a ellos, una postal bonita para ver.

Sintió detrás de él un movimiento, giró, notó que su novio se encontraba desparramado en la cama, mimando a la gata que se había subido a la cama nuevamente.

−Esa gata sí que sabe dónde está el amor −murmuró y se apoyó en el barandal mientras fumaba.

−Sólo quiere comida ¿estás fumando? −preguntó Yuri arqueando una ceja.

−El sexo de anoche me dejó exhausto y no pude hacerlo en ese momento −pasó su muñeca por encima de su frente para sacar el sudor. Yuri se levanta un poco, aun le duele la espalda y se siente el crujido de la misma−. ¿Te duele?

−No, estoy acostumbrado a eso −miró sus brazos, estaban con moretones−. No podré ocultar esto en la exhibición de hoy.

−Como si la prensa no supiera que tenemos sexo fuerte −rio bajito, pero para Yurio no fue gracioso en lo absoluto.

−Hablo en serio, no sé por qué sigo contigo −Jean tira la colilla a sus pies, no puede pisarla porque está descalzo pero busca un zapato dentro de la habitación para realizar la acción, eso le da a Yuri un panorama de las nalgas de su novio−. Ya me acordé por qué estoy contigo.

−¿A sí? ¿Por qué? −preguntó entrando al cuarto, Yuri no dijo nada, solo lo miró con una sonrisa y se entendieron rápidamente.

 

 

 **Costumbre 2: El pulóver de Jean**.

Se despierta siempre cuando hace frío, la desnudez de su cuerpo no le permite pasar una buena noche a menos que se coloque algo encima. Es muy tarde y el cuarto no está iluminado, aun lleva el cabello pegado a su rostro por el sudor de la noche anterior. Se mueve un poco, el liquido sale de él. Siempre le dice a Jean que utilice condón y más estando en un hotel alojamiento, pero el canadiense nunca entiende y terminan teniendo sexo sin protección, lo que perjudica bastante a Yuri.  
Se intenta levantar, ya está acostumbrado al terrible dolor de espalda. Se desacomoda el cabello, Jean duerme como un tronco a estas horas de la noche, a veces piensa que podría jugarle cualquier broma y este no se enterara. Llevaba las sábanas por arriba de su cintura, con el pecho descubierto y aun así ni siquiera tiritaba del frío. ¿Sería él solo?

Mordió su labio y besó el tatuaje que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo para luego levantarse y buscar algo en el suelo, debía estar su ropa ahí, pero recordó que el juego sexual había comenzado en la cocina. ¡No iría hasta la cocina en busca de sus calzones!

Giró y notó que el pulóver de Jean estaba descansando en el sillón, lo tomó y se lo puso. Le quedaba al menos cinco talles más grande pero era calentito y aun tenía el aroma del perfume de Jean.

A la mañana siguiente cuando amaneció, el muchacho se levantó y fue a buscar sus bóxer, pero no se quitó el pulóver hasta mucho más tarde. Jean se levantó rascando su vientre y bostezando, con una mano se despeinó ligeramente parando en seco al ver a su novio allí, en la cocina, sirviéndose café, con su bóxer negros y su ropa.

−¿Ese es mi....?

−Sí −murmuró, el mismo le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos−. Tenía frío anoche y tú me desnudaste justo aquí.

−Y ahora que te veo con ese atuendo, creo que te desnudaré otra vez −murmuró acercándose, pero Yuri lo detiene con la mano en el pecho.

−Quiero desayunar en la mesa al menos una vez....

 

 

**Costumbre 3: El vecino.**

Jean y Yuri no eran malos vecinos, siempre pagaban el alquiler a tiempo, saludaban amablemente (o al menos Jean) a los demás, sacaban la basura en los horarios estipulados. Pero los vecinos estaban un poco cansados de los ruidos provenientes del cuarto de esos dos. Le habían dejado carteles en el ascensor diciendo que eran muy ruidosos y que intentaran hacer menos ruido la próxima, pero definitivamente no podían. Yuri ya se sentía avergonzado por ello, pero no podía hacer nada, le estaban arreglando la casa donde se mudarían y debían permanecer al menos cuatro meses más en ese departamento.  
El timbre sonó, a eso de las seis de la mañana luego de una noche apasionada entre ambos, donde hubo un juego sexual intenso. Quien se encargó de abrir la puerta fue Jean, quien solamente vestía una bata.

−Podrían parar, tengo hijos en casa −murmuró el vecino frunciendo el ceño.

−Lo lamentamos mucho −Yuri se acercó, vestía una camiseta de futbol de Jean que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, estaba tan avergonzado.

−En serio, no sé como disculparme −dijo el rubio, el vecino le miró de arriba a abajo, hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

−Son jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes −comentó el señor−. Yo a la edad de ambos también era muy activo sexualmente, pero vivía en una casa.

−Lo sabemos señor, tendremos más cuidado −comentó Jean, rogando por que se vaya.

−Mi hijo me pregunta si usted, joven Yuri, es religioso −comentó antes de retirarse el hombre, Jean lo mira intentando saber el por qué el niño de siete años decía esas cosas−. Es que escucha que dicen "Ay dios mío"

Jean se empieza a reír mientras Yuri se enfurece bastante, tiene que cerrar la puerta antes que el propio rubio vaya a buscar a ese niño y ahorcarlo. Definitivamente Yuri era muy religioso.

 

 

**Costumbre 4: Arañazos en la espalda.**

Jean se dio vuelta en la cama, durmió boca abajo esa noche. Le ardía como mil soles la espalda y es que nunca pudo lograr que Yuri Plisetsky se contuviera de arañarle la espalda cuando tenían relaciones sexuales. No, si solo fuera eso no importa. Yuri y él eran bastante violentos a la hora de hacer el amor y no era la primera vez que salían heridos por ello, pero en este caso, se había excedido bastante. Ya no podía más con el dolor, miró la hora en el reloj y luego se levantó, desnudo a buscar una pomada. Probablemente el ruido hizo que se despertara.

−¿Qué estas buscando? −preguntó Yuri abriendo sus ojos y fregándolos.

−Crema, me duele la espalda −murmuró, Yuri no comprendía bien y prendió el velador para ver las marcas en la espalda de Jean.

−Lo siento Jean.

−No te preocupes, si mañana me cambio en los vestidores pensarán que soy una máquina −se sentó en la cama y le pasó la pomada a Yuri, este tocó ligeramente la piel−. Agh.

−Lo siento, me excedí bastante anoche −murmuro, abrió la pomada y comenzó a frotarle lentamente−. ¿Te duele? Está bastante rojo.

−Lo sé.... −murmuró, Yuri comenzó a pasar más y más pomada hasta que cubrió la herida.

−Ya está, lo mejor es que duermas boca abajo.

−De acuerdo −se da la vuelta y le planta un beso−. ¿Lo disfrutaste?

−Mucho −tapa el pote y lo deja a un lado.

−Tú también tienes moretones, lo lamento −musita.

−No, está bien, me gusta....como dices, pensarán que somos una máquina sexual.

−¿No lo somos? −pero Yuri le dio con la almohada en la cara.

−Buenas noches.

**Fin.**

 

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. En este fic Yuri tiene 18 y JJ 22 años.


End file.
